Chowder's Checkup
by Dnab55
Summary: Chowder is due for a doctor's appointment. And Chowder heard bad things about the doctor. Will Chowder survive the visit?


_**On a warm summer morning. Chowder is sleeping soundly in his bed. The sun rises and shines right on Chowder's face, Chowder stretches and opens his eyes getting ready for a new day.**_

Good morning Kimchi! Said Chowder.

Kimchi makes a fart noise as usual.

_Chowder gets out of bed and walks towards the bathroom and into the shower and turns the water on. Chowder is happily whistling a tune. 15 minutes later Chowder gets out of the shower and puts his clothes on and goes downstairs to the kitchen._

Good morning Chowder! Just in time for breakfast! Mung said.

_Chowder takes a seat at the table and Mung hands Chowder a plate of bacon and eggs. Chowder grabs the dish and swallows his breakfast full._

Sheeze Chowder! Eat slowly, you're gonna get hiccups.

_Mail Call!_

_Mung went to answer the door and took the mail from the mailman. Mung Scatters the mail to find nothing but bills but comes across a letter from the doctor's office. Mung opens the letter and reads that Chowder is due for a checkup._

Oh dear! Chowder is due for a checkup!

Chowder looks at Mung confused.

Whats a checkup? Chowder asked.

A checkup is something you have to go to and make sure you are in top health. Doctors check how much you weight and hit you in the ankle with a hammer thing to see if you kick or something like that.

When am I going to this checkup? Chowder asked.

According to the letter. The appointment is tomorrow at 4:00 PM. Replied Mung.

Oh, a checkup isn't that bad right?

Oh no no no! you'll just be fine.

_Mung walks to the cabinet and finds that there is no more salt._

Aww shoot! We are out of salt. Chowder can you run down to Gazpachos and pick up some more salt?

Okay. Said Chowder.

_Chowder walks out of the door._

Rada Rada Rada!

Aww Schnitzel. At least I wasn't afraid of the needle!

RADA RADA!

Whine all you want!

_Meanwhile, Chowder walks up to Gazpacho's stand._

Hey Gazpacho! Chowder Said to Gazpacho.

Hey pal what's up?

Ahh nothing really. I just need more salt.

More salt? You got it.

_Gazpacho opens a crate of salt and hands it to Chowder._

Hey Gazpacho, have you ever been to a checkup before? Asked Chowder.

_Gazpacho Gasps and turns towards Chowder with a shock look on his face._

Do you even know what the doctors do to you in a checkup? Asked Gazpacho.

What do they do? Asked Chowder

They make you wait in a office with boring waiting music and girly magazines!

Oh my gosh!

And when they call you in! They put you into a small cramped room and the nurse makes you take your clothes off and you have to sit in your underwear through the whole checkup! It was terribly cold!

OH NO!

Oh yes! It gets worst! You sit on a bench with paper!

I HATE PAPER CUTS!

Totally out of subject! But they wrap this thing around your arm and it squeezes you. You stand on this thing and they tell you how fat you are!

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Don't tell me more! Don't tell me more-ore-ore!

Trust me Chowder. I had to go through it twice! And this is the first for you. The first time you go there. You don't wanna go back the next! I wish you luck buddy! Gazpacho said.

_Chowder is standing in a puddle of sweat. Not making a sudden move. Gazpacho hands Chowder his salt. Chowder takes the salt and speeds off into the distance._

Don't freak out Chowder! It will be all right. It's not that bad. Just go into your happy place, happy place. Chowder said in his mind.

_Chowder is walking down the street. Chowder looks around his surroundings._

See Chowder. There nothing to worry about.

_Sharp televisions for sale! Sharp televisions 50% off every purchase! A TV salesman was announcing at a nearby store. Chowder gulps and begins to walk faster._

Nothing to worry about!

Ouch! _Someone nearby got a paper cut. Chowder begins to panic and starts running. But stops at a intersection._

Come on come on come on! TURN GREEN! Chowder yelled with insanity.

_Chowder keeps pushing the crosswalk button until a car stops to make a turn. Someone inside is listening to "Dancing In The Moonlight." The Light finally turns green, Chowder dashes across the street and stops to take a breather then begins to start running again. Panini walks out from a store and sees her true love running for his life._

Hi Chowder! Panini said.

_Chowder screams pushing Panini out of the way and off into the sunset._

Ohhh he is so dreamy when he runs.

_Meanwhile at Mung Daal Catering. Mung Daal is preparing dinner. Chowder runs inside the kitchen like he saw a ghost._

Chowder! What's the matter? Did you get the salt? Asked Mung.

_Chowder hands Mung the salt and walks out of the kitchen._

Chowder, what about dinner? Aren't you hungry?

_Mung stands in the kitchen confused and follows Chowder to his room._

Chowder? Is everything okay? Mung asked as he opened the door and found Chowder laying down in his bed holding a flower.

Chowder! What's going on my boy?

Gazpacho told me everything about the horrible things at a checkup! Chowder said with fear.

Well don't believe everything that Gazpacho says. You know the way he is. Mung replied.

Tell you what. If you are a good apprentice tomorrow. I will take you out for thrice cream, you can get a triple scoop.

Oh boy! Triple scoop! Shouted Chowder with joy.

Don't forget. The appointment is at 4:00. Sleep tight Chowder.

_Mung walks out of Chowder's room and turns off the light and shuts his door. Later that night. Chowder is sound asleep. Chowder begans to dream. He is sitting inside a cramped room appearing to be a doctor's office. Someone walks in with a giant needle. The doctor straps Chowder onto a bench and tilts it upwards. The doctor began to laugh evilly at Chowder's suffering. The doctor began to put the needle into Chowder's right arm. Then Chowder woke up in shock to find that it was only a nightmare._

I am so dead tomorrow. Said Chowder with fear.

_The next morning. The sun shined on Chowder. Chowder woke up with a grin and walks to the bathroom. Chowder turns the water on in the shower. Chowder stands there with the same grin letting the water hit his face. Chowder puts his clothes on and walks downstairs to the kitchen._

Well good morning Chowder. Mung said to Chowder.

Chowder? Whats the matter?

I don't wanna go to the doctor! He's gonna strap me to the bench and put a needle in my arm and laugh at my suffering! Whined Chowder.

Chowder, you are going to the doctor and it isn't gonna be that bad. Said Mung.

Rada rada rada!

_Chowder screams and runs out of the kitchen._

Schnitzel. That was just cold!

Rada Rada!

_Meanwhile, Chowder is walking around Marzipan City. He sees Gorgonzola and walks up to him and gives him a hug._

Uhhh. Why are you hugging me for? Asked Gorgonzola.

Today I have a doctor's appointment and I don't think I am gonna make it out alive! Said Chowder crying.

What's going on? Panini asks as she walks towards Chowder and Gorgonzola.

_Chowder grabs Panini and gives her a hug._

Oh Panini. I am gonna miss all those times of you harassing and kissing me.

Uhh. Are you okay Chowder? Asked Panini.

Oh Panini, Today is the last day of my entire life!

_Chowder lets go of Panini and runs off into the distance._

Wow. What a wuss. Said Gorgonzola.

_Meanwhile at Gazpacho's stand. Gazpacho is stocking up fruit and veggies. Gazpacho turns around to _find Chowder crying and running towards his stand.

Chowder! What's the matter? Asked Gazpacho worried.

_Chowder makes a big leap and jumps towards Gazpacho. Gazpacho has no time to react and braces for impact. Chowder and Gazpacho fall on a box of wettuece. _

Oh Gazpacho! My big old mammoth how I will miss you so! Cried Chowder.

Oh my little buddy! I will miss you as well? Wait whats going on? Asked Gazpacho confused.

_Chowder and Gazpacho get back on their feet after the fall._

Today is my checkup and I am scared for my life. Said Chowder upset.

Oh no! I forgot! You are so done for!

_Chowder and Gazpacho hugged each other and started crying_

_Back at Mung's Catering. Mung is mixing ingredients for a recipe, He looks at the clock and finds that it's 3:45PM_

Well Schnitzel. I am gonna find Chowder and take him to the doctor's office.

Rada Rada!

_Mung starts up the car and drives away._

_Gazpacho and Chowder are still hugging and crying, sharing thoughtful memories. Mung pulls up in front of Gazpacho's stand._

Come on Chowder it's time for your appointment! Yelled Mung.

Farewell Gazpacho! You have always been a good friend to me. Said Chowder scared and upset.

Goodbye Chowder! I will miss you! Gazpacho cried out!

_Chowder gets inside the car and drives off. Meanwhile at the doctor's office. Chowder is watching the clock tick to 4:00PM. It is 3:59PM. Chowder is sitting in a chair gripping it. Chowder is taking very heavy deep breaths. And then. The minute hand hits the 12. It is now 4:00PM. The nurse opens the door._

Chowder. The doctor will now see you. Said the nurse

_Chowder begins to walk slowly towards the door and then Mung pushes him inside. Chowder screams begging him to stop._

Have a seat on this bench and the doctor will be right with you. Said the nurse.

_Outside the room. The nurse meets with the doctor._

Chowder is in this room.

_Chowder sitting on the bench looks nervously at the door knob as it jiggles. Chowder takes a deep breath and hopes for the worst. The doctor walks into the room._

Well good afternoon Chowder.

_Chowder screams and turns around in fear._

Are you gonna strap me to the bench and stick a needle in my arm doctor? Cried Chowder.

Of course not! But I am gonna give you a shot. Trust me, it won't hurt a bit. Said the doctor.

You see Chowder. He's not so bad after all. Said Mung.

But I have to ask you to take your shirt off. I have to check your back for any defects.

Wait. Just my shirt? I though Gazpacho had to sit in his underwear but not me? Asked Chowder.

Oh no no no! He gets a very bad rash around his body. For you this is just a visit to make sure you are healthy. Said the doctor.

_Chowder smiles a the doctor and takes his shirt off. The doctor checks Chowder's back for any defects and finds his back normal._

Okay Chowder your back is in normal shape and now it's time for your shot.

_The doctor holds Chowder's arm and gives him his shot._

Okay Chowder I am gonna hit your ankle with this little hammer. This is gonna test your reflexes.

_The doctor hits Chowder on his ankles and both of Chowder's legs moved._

Just one more test. I am gonna see how much you weight. Go ahead and stand on this.

_Chowder stands on the scale as the doctor reads how much he weights._

Okay Chowder. That will do it for your checkup. Said the doctor. Would you like some candy? Asked the doctor.

Did you say candy? Asked Chowder with joy.

_The doctor hands him a couple of lollipops. The doctor pats Chowder on the head for being a good sport during the checkup._

Well doctor. I like to say thank you for making sure I am healthy. Said Chowder.

It's part of my job Chowder. Said the doctor.

_The doctor and Chowder shake hands and Chowder walk out of the office._

**THE END**


End file.
